


Miracle Eyes

by forwardarcadia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: I don't know what'd you call this threesome, I don't much care either, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardarcadia/pseuds/forwardarcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know no one cares, but this ended up being a huge disappointment. Still, it goes here, just 'cause. </p><p>An insight into those who have inner sight and what perversity may come of it. Features Will and Lucian, so have at it. </p><p>Also, imagining Eusine as he is in Pokemon Personals (http://pokemonpersonals.tumblr.com/search/eusine+tag ) will do you wonders later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blinded By Psychics

Superstitions of old said to never look a Psychic straight in the eyes, whether they be human or Pokemon. Their orbs had unearthly power, they said. Could paralyze, turn you to stone, steal your soul. Those beliefs had long been debunked by modern science. However, considering their abilities, the notion was honored by modern Psychics in a fashion.

After all, several Psychic-type Pokemon naturally shut their eyes at all times, like Abra, Uxie and Munna. Regarding human Psychics, some notable ones veiled their eyes as well: Caitlin’s were usually heavily lidded by sleep, Will wore his domino mask, Lucian had those tinted glasses, and so on.

In a way, Eusine had ‘keen eyes’ as well. Granted, his “ability” was cultivated by natural curiosity and careful study of others. He personally knew those with true Psychic powers though, envying their gifts. Morty and Sabrina had discussed their drawbacks at length; Still, the man couldn’t help but feel zealous considering such power. Who wouldn’t want to predict the future and bend spoons, after all?

Perhaps it was fate that brought the Suicune-hunter and those particular Elites together that day. Or Arceus taking pity on the trio. 

Each region’s Champions and Elite Four members had been corralled to Johto for their annual conference. The event was being held in bustling Goldenrod City, full of people and chances to get lost. As such, Lucian had become one of the lost, wandering aimlessly around the area. He studied his Town Map in frustration. What good was it to speed-read if it didn’t help you around?

To be fair, Sinnoh’s Pokemon League had written detailed instructions for reaching their conference. However, as Lucian soon discovered, Johto’s city and street layout was vastly different than his home region. Having spent the better part of his day navigating Goldenrod’s vast layout wore on his last nerves.

Groaning heavily, he entered a nearby Pokemon Center, attempting to make sense of his surroundings. The man slumped down hard into a chair, to the surprise of his neighbor. “Whoa, settle down there, pal. Anything wrong?” the Mystery Man said with concern.

Lucian glared at him, amethyst eyes blazing with disgust. His gaze lasted for a moment, but Eusine felt it bore into his soul, hard and fierce. There was something in the man’s eyes he couldn’t shake. He drew back, slightly startled, to Lucian’s surprise.

"Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you," the Elite apologized, voice lightly wavering with dismay. "I’m not mad at you; it’s just been a long day." He sunk into his chair, rubbing his temples. Eusine leaned close again, turned to face him. "Yeah, I know the feeling," he said, smiling brightly. "What’s the matter?" 

"It’s this blasted city," Lucian replied, crumpling the Map between his fingers. "I’ve got a conference to attend, and I can’t make heads or tails of anything here." He breathed deeply, piercing eyes shut, as Eusine looked at the Map below. "Goldenrod’s a pain to navigate, but I think I can help." the man said thoughtfully. Lucian’s eyes snapped open at the suggestion. "You sure? I don’t mean to be a bother, but-"

Eusine drew closer, captivated by the man’s shining orbs. He gently touched Lucian’s hand. “It’s no problem, pal.” he replied enthusiastically. “I know Johto very well, and I’ll be honored to guide you around.”

Generous hospitality or not, Eusine felt very compelled to help his new companion. He seemed reasonable enough, but there was an alluring aura about the man. Was he a Psychic? He’d vaguely sensed it with that penetrating gaze, but Eusine was determined to find out for himself. 

The two got up, gathered their things, and left the Pokemon Center. They exchanged names, alongside other things, on their trek through Goldenrod. With some questions and puttering around, they finally managed to get Lucian to where he needed to be. Looking up at the conference building, then at Eusine, Lucian grasped his hands with sheer delight. 

"Oh, sweet Arceus, we’re here!" he exclaimed with glee. "Thank you so, so much!" the Elite cried, drawing closer to his new friend. "Eusine, I could just hug you right here-" 

"Not before I get to you, silly!" a voice rang out, sharp and lyrical. The two glanced around before Lucian was nearly knocked down by a slight, mercurial form. Eusine rushed behind the man to keep him upright, grabbing him tightly. As the duo regained their composure, Lucian made out who was clinging to him so.

"Will? What are you doing-" the man frantically asked, feeling Eusine’s weight against him. The trio remained tightly suck together, catching their breath. It should have been uncomfortable, but Lucian appreciated his lover’s embrace and his friend’s support. It was nice to be still for a moment, he thought.

However, there was an impalpable aura of desire growing between the trio. Will was nuzzling Lucian’s cheek tenderly, while Eusine witnessed their play. It was very affectionate and charged, despite any protests. Lucian tried to pry his lover off, lest passerby gawk at their embrace. Likewise, Eusine tried to avert his eyes to be polite. Still, being this close to the two rapturous, dashing Psychic Elites aroused his curiosity and lust intensely.

At last, Will detached himself from his lover, noticing Eusine close behind him. “Pardon me,” he said, slightly flustered. “I didn’t notice you there.” Lucian shot him an exasperated glare, playfully swatting him away. “You’ll have to forgive my partner,” he said apologetically. “He’s, ah, *very* glad to see me.” The Elites exchanged glances again. ”Also has no damn restraint, apparently.”

The comment was rewarded with a smack to Lucian’s arm. The man smirked lewdly at his lover, egging him on. “You complain, silly, but you know you love it.” Will taunted, hands on his shapely hips. “Speaking of, I suppose the Suicune guy likes it, too?” he continued, peering in Eusine’s direction. He met Will’s gaze, mystical and striking as well, and nodded with a feral grin.

"Maybe we should discuss this elsewhere, you two." Lucian suggested, checking his Poketch. "I think your Horsea-ing around made us late for the opening seminar." Will shook his head, to Lucian’s confusion. "No, didn’t you hear?" he replied. "They pushed that for tomorrow."

"Great, what happened now?" he asked with curiosity and agitation. "It’s great, you won’t believe it." Will explained, chuckling slightly. The two listened intently, getting close. "See, Steven and Cynthia got chased into her basement by his Klefki! It locked them in!"

Lucian’s hands were at his temples once more, while Eusine tried to stifle his laughter. “It gets better,” he continued, “after the Pokemon Rangers got them out, Klefki attacked the Rangers too!” Eusine burst out laughing hysterically, hands at his sides. “Yeah, they had to lock up Klefki afterwards. Anyway, we’ll have to wait to start the conference tomorrow.”

Lucian looked at the two with blazing, tired eyes, emotionally exhausted by the day’s events. Eusine felt himself being mesmerized once more. He and Will glanced at each other, then at their weary companion. “You know, maybe he’s right, Will.” Eusine commented. “It’s been a long day, we’re all tired and ready to leave it behind.”

"Good call, man." Will said, entwining his arm with Lucian’s gently. He smiled with relief, his eyes becoming soft and limpid. Starstruck, Eusine grasped Lucian’s free hand tenderly. He didn’t care if it was too friendly, he needed to feel the man’s sultry aura against his. Happily, Lucian gladly welcomed their embrace, drawing them close.

"Thank you kindly, guys." he replied softly. "We’ve got some time to ourselves." Lucian breathed out huskily. "Eusine, would you like to join us? We’d like to know you much, much better." The Elites watched him expectantly, two sets of bewitching, amethyst eyes peering into his very psyche.

He didn’t know if it was their looks or Psychic abilities that aroused him so. All Eusine knew was that he wanted to explore, to know of their prowess in the fertile mind and heated body. He smiled slyly, a gloved hand to his lips. “I’d be honored to go with you two.” Eusine replied, eagerly awaiting whatever was to come.


	2. Adventures In Goldenrod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would insert a tasteless joke about Will "turning tricks" here, but screw it.

Lucian slunk into his chair once again, feeling more relaxed and cheerful than before. He breathed deeply, feeling his anxiety vanish. It was finally time to relax, put his feet up and put the hectic day behind him.

He put an ice-cold Soda Pop to his lips, drinking in his new surroundings. Goldenrod’s impressive skyline was in breathtaking view from where he sat. His hotel suite was rather nice too, but all Lucian cared about was letting his weary mind unravel.

Elsewhere, Will and Eusine had gone off to be better acquainted. Lucian couldn’t help but wonder what his new companion thought of it all. “He seemed fine with it, but was he being nice?” the Elite pondered. “He seems into us, too…” The idea roused his curiosity sharply. “Now, wouldn’t that be deliciously wicked! Just think, he, Will and I rutting together. How absurd!”

Still, Lucian hoped his new friend and his lover were getting along. Or that Will wasn’t driving Eusine up the wall with his antics, at least.

Meanwhile, in his own suite, Will had cornered Eusine against a wall, their bodies tightly pressed together. The Psychic’s mask was off, his luminous amethyst eyes in full display. Eusine forced his gaze to those orbs, blazing with vitality and lust. The haze of desire that’d surrounded their trio earlier was back in full force. 

Was it from the man’s other-worldly powers? It felt like a feverish dream come to life: Eusine felt detached from his earthly body, while his senses were roused intensely. It was unlike anything he’d ever experienced, and sharing it with this smoldering spell-binder only made it better.

"I read your mind out there, Eusine." the Elite murmured, hot breath against the man’s ear. "Don’t lie, you’ve got it bad for us, don’t you?" He gave a mischievous grin. Through lidded eyes, Eusine gazed at him, wordlessly answering his query. "I knew it, you’ve got a Psychic fetish. And a thing for fucking Suicune, too."

"You got it wrong, man." Eusine stated, overcome with sensation. "I don’t want to fuck Suicune, I wanna fuck you guys." The Elite beamed, running his fingers along Eusine’s chest. "That’s what I love to hear." he said with delight. "You know, I told the Johto League I traveled the world to train my Pokemon."

Will directed his caresses lower as he continued. “That’s partly true, but the real draw was screwing anyone who was hot and willing.” Eusine gasped at his frankness. “Come now,” the Elite purred, hands at Eusine’s hips. “They all loved it, and so did I. I’m just a big slut, you see.”

Eusine winced at the statement, reaching down to play with Will’s hair. “Don’t say that, man. It’s not-” he said softly, words cut off as the Elite roughly stroked him through his pants. “And why not? I’m merely being honest.” Will said breathlessly. “No harm in that. I turn tricks in more than one way, after all.”

Dexterous fingers unzipped and pulled away at fabric, exposing Eusine’s cock to the open. Will admired the organ, feeling it’s warming flesh in his palm. “Mmm, you’ve got a nice one,” he cooed, running his fingers along it. “Wanna see a trick?” the Elite asked brightly, glancing up at Eusine with his mesmerizing eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the man frantically asked as his cock was enveloped by hot, supple heat. He looked down to see Will, eyes shut, having sheathed his cock to the base. The Elite glanced back, amethyst eyes glittering sensuously as he worked on the organ. "Damn, he’s good, and so pretty too." Eusine thought, admiring the man’s skill and enthusiasm.

“Thanks, I’m glad you liked it." Eusine straightened suddenly, eyes wide. It was Will’s sultry, lyrical voice, but his mouth was stuffed. What the-?

As if to sate his concerns, Will grasped Eusine’s hand, locking eyes with the man. “Don’t worry, I’m speaking telepathically." he stated. "It’s hard work making your cock disappear, you see." A luminescent flush covered his cheeks as he sloppily sucked the organ, wet and pulsing.

Enlightened, Eusine challenged the man, speaking through his mind as well. “Ah, I see, you sneaky scamp. That’s your game." He chuckled lightly. "Well, I meant everything I thought, slut. Keep sucking that cock, yeah, that’s it!…”

Delighted, Will kept up their mental conversation, fully occupied with pleasuring his new playmate. “Like my hot mouth on you, right? God, you’re so hard, leaking down my throat-" His tongue was tasting the head now, teasing it’s slit. "I can’t wait for you to shoot into me.”

“Damn right, I wanna breed you, bitch." Eusine thought, reverting a raw, lustful state. "Take you up the mouth and ass like the whore you are." He bucked harshly, drawing a shaky moan from the Elite. "Hmm, you’d like that, wouldn’t you? What must Lucian think, I wonder?”

“He fucking loves it.” Another stunned gasp escaped Eusine’s lips. “It’s true. You like Psychics, he’s a cuckold, we’ve all got our kinks.”

“Is that so? Never would’ve guessed, him being so proper and all.”

“Hell yeah, man. He loves hearing about my exploits, loves imagining my other pets, loves seeing me get fucked-”

A harsh knock at the door snapped the two out of their salacious daze. Eusine tried to quell his senses, breathing sharply. “Who is it?” he loudly asked. ”It’s me, you guys.” Lucian replied from outside. The duo looked up at each other, eyes blazing with excitement. “Can I come in?” the other Elite asked.

“Your call, Eusine." Will said, his mouth still on the man’s stiff, leaking cock. Eusine glanced at his companion, his own eyes growing cloudy with perverted lust. "Keep going.” he commanded. 

“Let Lucian catch us,” he stated within. “I bet he’d love seeing this, wouldn’t he?”

“Exactly. I knew it from the moment you two showed up together." At this point, Will had completely floored him. "Yeah, I read his mind too. But, by the way he was eyeing you, I had a feeling otherwise.”

The duo locked eyes once more, having reached an amorous agreement. “Yeah, you can come in, Lucian!” Eusine hollered, giving his companion a lecherous grin. “We’re gonna turn some tricks, you two…”


	3. Long And Boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't feel bad for Lucian, he really likes to watch. And join in, too.

Silence filled the suite, thick with anticipation and charged nerves. The duo had their eyes shut, listening closely. An air of excitement and tension was about as they waited. Sounds of clicking and footsteps echoed throughout, signalling Lucian’s arrival. 

Eusine heard a slight gasp and opened his eyes to see the man right next to him. Though Lucian tried to appear taken back, they knew he was incredibly pleased by the sight. With his growing flush and shining amethyst eyes, more alluring than ever, he was not subtle about his approval. The other Elite started to speak, but Eusine put a hand to his mouth, silencing any “complaints” of his.

"Don’t play dumb, Lucian." Eusine said coyly, giving him a tawdry smirk. "Will told me everything; I know you’re into this." Glancing down, Lucian studied his lover, indulging in his ‘tricks’, pretending to ignore his presence. Eusine pulled his hand away, gesturing the other Elite to come closer. "Enough fooling around, doncha wanna know what he said?" he inquired with a wink.

Speechless, Lucian pulled Eusine in for a rough, passionate kiss, biting his lip to tease him further. “No, fuck it,” he replied, adjusting his glasses. “It’s pretty obvious what happened, and, frankly-” He dove in for another heated kiss, coaxing Eusine’s mouth open as the man stripped off his suit jacket. Following Lucian’s lead, Eusine slipped off what was left of his own clothes as Will watched them ravish each other intensely.

Once they were satisfactorily bare, Lucian crept over to his lover, who was still at work on Eusine’s cock. Will was on his hands and knees now, violet locks swept across his flushed cheeks. At that angle, he could really appreciate how wide the other Elite’s hips were. Slender waist, leading to generous curves and a fully, perky rear. Licking his lips in anticipation, it was all Lucian could do to remain somewhat composed as he removed Will’s clothes as well.

"Are we treating our new friend well?" he asked teasingly, grabbing some of his silky hair, running it through his fingers. The other Elite pulled off of Eusine’s cock, his lips pink and glistening with saliva and his juices. "Take a look for yourself,” Will imported mentally, motioning to the stiff, wet organ. Intrigued, Lucian dipped down to study the appendage up close.

"I’ll take that as a yes," he replied, taking the heated flesh into his hands. Rubbing his agile fingers along it, the other Elite savored how it pulsed against his palms, hot and ready for action. Glancing lasciviously at his lover, Lucian’s own magical eyes sparkled as he engulfed Eusine’s cock to its base, surprising his companions.

"God damn it," the man murmured, biting his lip to steady his nerves. With a knowing look at Will, Eusine grinned wickedly at the tempestuous duo, patting their heads affectionately. Between their dual affections and those sparkling orbs silently asking for his approval, it was too much. "What, are all you Elite Four total whores, or what?"

Expecting some resistance to his flippant comment, the other man felt their efforts increase, licking and sucking hungrily at his shaft, further drawing him to his peak. They were all growing needy for release, as evidenced by their hard, ragged breathing and flushed, warming skin. 

“You could say that, in a way.”

This time it Lucian answering from within, as his own quick mouth was still preoccupied with his new plaything. Meanwhile, having become wantonly impatient, Will had eased away, watching his lover pleasure their new companion. As he stroked his own leaking cock, slim fingers teased from within, stretching and stimulating hidden nerves. 

Panting and moaning lightly, the Elite sat on his haunches, still eyeing them with rapt attention. Eusine’s own “keen eyes” kept watch over the duo, perversely delighting in how lustful they’d become. To think, these two distinguished Psychic users had invited him to fuck each other silly. Even so, he’d been able to drive both of them mad with his own unique charms.

The notion was certainly an ego boost, comparable to sighting Suicune herself. “Maybe I shouldn’t have been chasing that mongrel all this time,” the man thought to himself, a sensuous smirk growing on his lips. He chuckled, drawing the duo’s attention.

“Are we on that Suicune business, again?”

The reply was shared mentally in tandem as the Elites grinned back at their object of affection. Their luminous eyes were on him, trying to rake the answer from his person. Eusine met their shared gaze, his own orbs glittering with desire and promise.

"Yeah, but forget her for now," he replied, pulling back from Lucian’s caresses. Pointing to the suite’s large, cozy-looking bed, he peeked back at the duo, inviting them to its space. "I believe we’ve other matters to attend to."

At his suggestion, the trio sauntered over to the bed, dexterous hands feverishly exploring bare flesh. From there on, their night was dedicated to fully immersing themselves in the sultry, mystical aura that’d teased them through the day.

While their rutting was quite divine, there was more to the experience. It was like time had stopped for them, an observer of their seduction. Likewise, the trio felt weightless, only consumed by their pleasure. Eusine thought himself enveloped by the very spirit of lust and life itself. His heart seemed to skip beats as the Psychics did their carnal magic on his wanton form. 

Was it an after effect of their abilities, or Arceus “blessing” them once more? At that point, his senses were hazy, only punctuated by the feel of assorted nibbles and caresses on heated flesh. Glimpses of bright, glittering violet and lavender flashed in his eyes, no doubt from his companions’ shared bliss. 

As darkness crept onto Goldenrod’s space, the trio wore themselves carnally, that mesmerizing spirit of desire slinking away as well. Spent from their endeavors, the Elites slept comfortably, their arms wrapped around their lover. 

However, having come down from that mystical high, Eusine couldn’t help but muse on what had transpired. “Damn, that was amazing,” he thought inwardly, catching a glimpse of starlight peeking through a window. “I was right all these years, Psychics are really amazing.”

The man watched over the dozing Elites, smiling to himself. As he caught his breath, an awful thought swept across him. “Have I wasted my life, chasing that Beast?” Assorted questions filled his consciousness, rattling his mind further. “If I could’ve felt this good, what else could there be?”

Sure, Will had invited him up to the Indigo League when the mood struck, but the man knew he belonged to the world, Lucian aside. Their relationship was an unusual one, truth be told, but it was theirs to nurture and cherish. Their affair was likely fated as a one-off event, and Eusine was fine with that.

"No," he decided as sleep drifted over his exhausted mind, "Let them be. But I can’t let this go." The thought struck him hard and fast, causing his own eyes to glow brightly in the dark. "I’m gonna find a Psychic of my own one day."

It was an unique preoccupation, but the man became set in his goal, wanting to feel as good and enlightened as his companions had done earlier. And perhaps he would be of influence to his future mind-reader as well, helping strengthen their abilities and such. 

Maybe it was a selfish position, much like his Suicune hunting. Still, when Eusine set his mind on a goal, he was relentless in achieving it, no matter the cost. So, when he left their hotel the following morning, he couldn’t feel guilty or ashamed for anything that’d happened. And why should he be?

His companions were all the happier for their romp, smiling as bright as their luminous eyes were as they walked off to their conference. Traipsing from the building, the man could only hope passerby wouldn’t note his disheveled appearance too badly.

He managed to glimpse Steven and Cynthia venturing to the hotel, looking as mussed as he was that morning. It was odd thing to witness, seeing the bleary-eyed duo drag themselves along, glowering with disgust. Eusine could make out the man cursing under his breath, most likely about that devious Klefki. “Damn, how bad was it for those guys yesterday?”

As he watched them, instantly thankful for his own good fortune, he couldn’t help but feel bad as well. “If only we could all be so lucky,” the man thought inwardly, noticing several spots where Cynthia’s hair was seemingly ripped off. “Oh, Arceus alive-“

Wincing at the notion, Eusine became aware of his surroundings, resuming his pace down Goldenrod’s streets. As he moved on, some other friends of his shuffled close by, unbeknownst to the man. They were all fast approaching the city’s vast Department Store, like a commercial beacon.

Having arrived from Unova for an business trip, Sabrina walked arm in arm with Morty, who kept eye out for any wandering miscreants. What he did spot was the Suicune hunter himself, looking satisfied and a little worse for wear. 

Delighted, the Gym Leader called out to his friend, waving excitedly. His cries caught Eusine’s attention, as he scampered up to his companions outside of the store. “Hey, guys!” the man exclaimed, throwing his arms around the duo in a hug. “And what brings you two here?” 

"Ah, some promotional thing," Sabrina said, further elaborating it in relation to her film career. "But, enough about work. You look well, a bit tired. Are you doing good?" Taking a moment to meet her and Morty’s eyes, Eusine noticed the dark cobalt eyeshadow she currently wore. 

The shade did wonders to highlight her own mesmerizing orbs, glowing with only the wonder a Psychic’s could. However, Morty’s own eyes had that devilish sparkle as well, very apparent in the morning’s radiant sunlight.

"They’ve got miracle eyes too," the man thought, mystified by it all. "Were they always like that? Or have I been blind all this time?" The revelation raced through his mind, warming his heart with delight and promise. "How lovely you two really are, I see."

"Is anything the matter?" Sabrina asked out loud, her hand on Eusine’s shoulder. Senses snapped to their present moment, he took a final glance at their bewitching eyes, taking in how splendid they were. Maybe he would make a move on either of them sometime, to state that mystical need of his. Perhaps not, in value of their friendship. For now, though, he was content to revel in the attention of another affectionate, gifted duo.

"No, nothing’s wrong," he replied, drawing his friends in closer. "In fact, I’m quite all right. I’ve never felt better in my life, you guys."


End file.
